


Stranger than fiction

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A authors dream come true, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, gerard is a author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a author suffering writers block and one evening his therapist sets a challenge for him to write about one person that has liked him for everything he is <i>real or made up</i>. He finally sets to write about his dream boy, someone that he has thought of for years, and he awakes to see sometimes fiction is stranger than the truth. Is Frank Iero real, making pancakes in his kitchen <i>or is it for what it seems?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ideas just don't burst to life?!" Gerard was griping his stairway railing not believing _Frank_ was standing before him holding a mixing bowl.

"Gerard why are you acting so funny, are you okay? Should I call Dr. Stump?" His eyes narrowed.

"No j-just stay back." His voice higher than he meant.

Frank shrugged his shoulders, as he took the mixing bowl back into the kitchen.

"It's a dream..you're just drunk." He nervously chuckled, while Frank turned on the oven he quickly grabbed his keys making a mad dash to his car. Characters don't come alive from paper, what was happening to his mind he couldn't explain it.

(The day before)

Gerard sat at his desk lighting a cigarette he stared at the blank type writer, the whiteness of the sheet was making his eyes water. He was suffering writer's block for the second month in a row, he promised over a three months ago his next novel should of been half finished and ready for a editor to take a look at it.

He felt his phone vibrate, and thankful for the distraction he quickly answered it before it was finished with ringing. 

"Hello?" 

"Gerard, what the Hell man! We were supposed to meet an hour ago to eat lunch." Mikey shouted into the receiver, Gerard pulled the phone away from his ear, he pulled his shoes on not caring he was wearing a old flannel shirt and a pair of jeans that the knee was exposed. His hair felt greasy, he made a note to himself to take a shower later.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, calm down Mikey." Gerard breezed through his apartment slamming the door behind him.

"Hurry up, we need to talk about _you_ Mom's worried." 

Gerard knew Mikey's whole, why aren't you writing anything speech, or why can't you date anyone, it's time to get out there again! He furiously pushed end on the phone before Mikey could launch into his concerned younger brother tone.

Gerard could write, it's just nothing wanted to work any ideas he had always disappeared as soon as he got a paragraph down after hours of a blank typewriter and ten empty beer bottles later.

He crossed his parking lot, spotting his car he nearly collapsed into some teen with black shaggy hair, he didn't get the kid's face as he ran off.

"Hey sorry!?" He shouted at the kid's back, who kept running up the stairs of Gerard's apartment building.

Weird, usually when people caught even a glance at Gerard's face they became starstruck and begin hoarding for a autograph.

His book wasn't that _great_ it was just something he wrote as a frustrated college drop out. He rubbed his face to seem less zombie like and more energetic. Tossing his wallet and himself into his hybrid and began driving, with all thoughts pulled away from the mysterious teen.

**  
"Oh MY GOSH!! Mommmm it's _Gerard Way!_ He wrote _Shattered College tales._ He's a genius!" Gerard tried to hide under the table, looking for his fork. It didn't work, Mikey burst into laughter as the fourteen year old dragged her mother to Gerard's table.

"It's superstar time." Mikey snickered to Gerard.

"Shut up, I'm not paying for-".

"Is it really you? Mr. Way?" The girl fluttered her eyelashes right in front of her mother, as if Gerard would run away with her.

"Yes, and you must be a fan I assume?" Gerard leaned on his elbow only to have it sit in a plate of ketchup.

"YES, I've read your book so many times!! Could I have a autograph please??" The girl waved the napkin and pen back and forth of Gerard's face, he tried not to kick Mikey under the table as he mocked him.

"And who is it for can I ask?" He clicked the pen, waiting for the girl to stop blabbing long enough.

"Amy Howard." She leaned closer and Gerard nearly gagged on her perfume.

"To Amy Howard, my most loyal fan." He said aloud before handing her the now signed napkin.

"THANK YOU, so much my friends aren't going to believe me. Can I have a photo?"

Then Amy's mother noticed the discomforted in Gerard, and told her she had enough to leave the poor man alone. Amy rolled her eyes following her mother out the restaurant door.

"Great fans you have there Gerard." Mikey cooed.

"It keeps, me on my feet." Gerard took a sip of his ice tea wincing from the taste he wished he had ordered a coke.

"Anyway, enough about your fans, lets talk about you." Mikey took off his glasses, then putting them on dramatically.

"What about me?"

"I would ask if you are dating anyone, but we all know that answer." Mikey marked a invisible checklist.

"I don't like anyone, everyone is a slut and leaves you after awhile." 

"I'm sorry about Bert, but you got to move on dive into that sea damn it. Before you're shackled and bonded." Mikey made a gagging noise.

Gerard shook his head, if anyone was good for him it was dreamguy, but Gerard hadn't brought him up in years since he was in high school.

"So no dating then? Ugh fine. How's your novel going? Have you even wrote the first chapter yet?"

Gerard pretended to be invested in a menu avoiding Mikey's death glare.

 _"Gerard._ You haven't even started have you?" 

Gerard stared at the pie menu that was offered. Mikey ripped the menu away tossing it to a nearby table, a old grandmother was shocked.

"Oh shut up." He said before she even said a word.

"Gerard, it's not healthy for you to be _alone_ in that grungy dark apartment of yours, it's almost like mom's basement."

"I'm fine, really I have Netflix and I go on walks. There is nothing wrong being alone." Gerard offered a apology to the old couple next him.

"Fuck man, you need some help before mom stages a intervention. I can see it now mom crying over you being a hermit me saying 'I told you so.' I wouldn't be surprised if you had a therapist."

Gerard stirred his salad around, avoiding the subject of therapy.

"Oh my God, you do have a fucking therapist. Holy shit." Mikey started laughing. Gerard shrugged his shoulders in defense, he didn't care.

"What's her name dude?"

"Him, his name is Patrick Stump or better known as Dr. Stump."

"Kinky, you could you know.." Mikey raised his eyebrows.

"EW. Mikey are you that screwed up, no Patrick is barely my friend more of a shoulder I cry on."

"Sure sure, you keep telling yourself that." Mikey took out his phone frowning at it.

"Ugh, I have to go Pete and I are supposed to go see this band tonight, wanna come?" 

Gerard shook his head, he already needed to see his therapist later he couldn't possibly hang out with his brother and Pete, it was nice Mikey only wanted the best for him.

"It's been nice seeing you, hey stop by after work tomorrow maybe we can have dinner?" Gerard laid out two twenty's a tip and whatever their meal cost, Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Dinner, sounds good just don't burn it this time." 

"Deal. Bye." He gave Mikey a half hug before leaving, he waved at Mikey from the window only to get flipped off instead. He always found hard they were both related. 

**  
"So, Gerard. Have you been writing again? We left off at you talking about someone that liked you for who you were flaws and all." Patrick sat opposite of the room holding a yellow legal pad in one hand and watching Gerard with careful eyes.

"No one likes me, they only like the idea of me from my book. In life I'm nothing like it!" Gerard banged his head against the sofa he laid on.

"No violence Mr. Way, this is a friendly environment." Patrick scrawled something down.

"Sorry, it's so hard."

"What's so hard?" Patrick looked up from his legal pad waiting.

"Writing, everyone thinks I'm this big shot and full of ideas when really, I can't even finish a paragraph fuck!" Gerard bit down on his hand.

"You wrote once and the book was a hit. Why can't you stop worrying about what others think about you and think for yourself." Patrick's voice sounded like mush to Gerard, he wanted to mute everything. 

A silence passed between the two before Patrick spoke again.

"How about a simple writing exercise, you write a small novel about someone that likes you flaws and all, no worrying about any crap just write until you can't anymore." 

"Who am I writing for? My critics or fans. Fuck." Gerard stared at the clock watching time drifted slowly.

"You can write it and show it to me no one else has to be included." Patrick assured.

"Anyone? Even if they aren't real?"

Patrick sighed. "Yes anyone, just make it out for yourself, got anyone in mind?" Patrick tapped his pen against the pad.

"I do." 

"Ah, that's great! Can you describe them a little for me?" Patrick actually sounded interested.

"His name is Frank Iero, he has black shaggy hair that hangs to his chin. His favorite thing to do is play guitar he is a single child his father left him at a early age, while his mother passed away a year ago. He has hazel eyes and hates anything meat."

"A vegetarian?" Patrick wrote down more.

Gerard nodded before continuing.  
"He is short but not short enough to be nasty about it. He is a huge near freak and loves to cook. It's a gift from his grandmother, their shared love of cooking. He has many tattoos on his arms and some on his chest."

"Is he your friend?" Patrick stopped Gerard.

"Yeah, I guess he is. He loves dogs and any animal, sometimes Frank forgets simple things like to cash a check, returning a movie or paying his bills on time. But he."

"But he what?" Patrick sat forward.

"He is falling in love with me." Gerard said almost to himself.

Gerard didn't say he just described his dream boy that is often in his dreams.

"Good, good now Gerard our time is up for today. I want you to go home and write." Patrick stood up walking him to the door.

"See you later doc." Gerard smiled.

"Have a nice evening Gerard." Patrick closed the front door behind him.

**  
At nearly two am, Gerard was wide awake at home, he had his radio on and was furiously typing away on it like never before. 

"Annnnd done." Gerard cracked his knuckles stretching he smiled satisfied by the towering pile of paper.

"Almost three hundred pages, and counting." He yawned, with just finishing the chapter when Gerard wakes up to see Frank cooking pancakes with no trouble and they ate on the balcony watching the sun rise together.

Gerard crawled into bed, he turned off his desk lamp and for once he slept without waking up.

**  
The next day, Gerard woke up to the sun shining brightly into his face, he cursed before wrapping the blanket around him and getting up to brew a pot of coffee.

He opened his doorway to hear his tv on with the local news on it, he must of forgot to switch it off last night. 

_But he didn't watch tv._

He shrugged it off, rounding the corner he was still half asleep when he got to the kitchen it smelled like maple syrup and warm butter. He peered into the kitchen to see a figure singing along to a Cure song.

Rubbing his eyes, he discovered it was a man. Not much younger than himself. He suspected Mikey let Pete in.

"Pete, is that you?" Gerard pulled the blanket off setting it on the sofa.

"Who's pete?" Gerard heard a cheerful voice tell him. 

Gerard was holding his coffee mug, only to feel it slip from his grasp with his heart leaping out of his chest. It shattered causing a hollowed echo in the apartment. 

It was _Frank_ , who was smiling holding onto a mixing bowl wearing what Gerard suspected a shirt of his and boxers.

"Gerard, I missed you in bed last night are you ever going to be fucking done with that novel of yours?" Frank poured pancake batter into a pan. 

 

"You're not real. Who put you up to this? Was it Mikey?" Gerard's breathing became hard.

"Your brother? Gerard are you okay?"

Gerard was wide awake, he held onto the railing with his life.

"Should I call Dr. Stump?" Frank's voice full of concern and sadness.

"S-stay away from me." Gerard fished his keys out from the jeans he wore, ignoring Frank's pleads of help. He needed to get out now.

"Gerard? Wait!" Gerard heard as he slammed his front door shut.

Climbing down the stairs two at a time, he raced to his car locking all the doors in the process.

"You're just drunk, Frank's not real close your eyes and count to seven." He was saying to himself.

He felt dizzy from running and he must of blacked out, he flew his eyes open to see Frank knocking on the window with a plate of pancakes and was desperately trying to talk to Gerard.

Gerard didn't know what to do, he felt his phone in his pocket turning it on he dialed the only person who could help him and not send him to a psych ward.

 _Mikey_. He dialed while Frank looked confused and even if he wasn't real he looked pretty hot without any pants on, if Gerard could say himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard threw his phone against the dashboard of his car, furious with Mikey not answering his phone. He heard a crack, he winced seeing the now shattered screen. _Fuck._

A knocking against the driver's window, caused Gerard to remember why he was freezing his ass off in the first place.

"Gerard, what did I do wrong?!" Frank seemed innocent enough he looked exactly like the _Frank_ he pictured, that visited him in his dreams every night. 

Gerard frowned at his broken phone it was the sixth one he had broken, he unlocked his car to Frank's satisfaction he smiled before joining Gerard he sat in the seat next to him, without warning he took Gerard's hand.

"What are you doing? Out in the car are you trying to catch a cold?" 

Gerard said nothing instead with his free hand he picked up his now shattered phone showing it to Frank who made a 'o' face understanding.

"I freaked out this morning, sorry I just dropped my phone and I didn't mean to scare you." Gerard shoved the phone into a shopping bag that laid in the glove department.

"Maybe we should go get a new one? Can I come??" Frank sat the forgotten pancakes on the floor.

"Sure, just maybe you should put some pants on.." Gerard blushed he watched Frank nod before he ran back inside with the platter of pancakes, Gerard caught a glimpse of a tattoo near his torso he bit down on his fist trying not to run after Frank, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with him.

"Control yourself, fuck fuck you're just losing it." Gerard reassured himself. 

A moment later Frank was wearing a pair of black jeans with a pullover sweater displaying a band he never heard of, Frank slid into his car waiting like a child on Halloween for Gerard to drive.

**  
An hour later Gerard held a new cell phone, it was secondary used which wasn't so bad considering he got a discount he went back to his car to discover Frank was outside of his hybrid, chatting up with a old woman about her little pug.

 _Wait, Frank was talking? To someone else?_ He waited until the old woman was far enough away to speak.

"Wait, you can see him?" Gerard chased after the old woman earning a dirty look.

"Hun, are you okay? Your friend is such a nice young man reminds me of my late husband." She gazed into the sky, before walking off with her dog. 

"Okay then..."

Frank seemed so cheerful seeing him, Gerard reminded himself he wasn't crazy an old woman even held a conversation with him!

"Hey Gee, did you get a new phone?" Gerard threw the package into his backseat, only to have Frank grab onto his hand again.

 _Clingy aren't you?_ Gerard said to himself, he remembered writing how head over heels Frank was in love with him.

Gerard didn't prepare himself for the next thing Frank tried, he was pushed against the car with his hips pressed deeply into his own he could smell the chewing gum, he could feel Frank's warmth rising from his skin, with early morning sweat sticking onto him.

"Frank? What are you doing.." The name felt familiar as if he said it everyday.

"Kissing...you.." And with that Frank took Gerard's chin before finding his mouth, pressing his lips against his own, Gerard moaned unable to stop himself.

 _This is real, it's fucking real._ Gerard wanted to scream.

"Woah. Okay Frank can we get to the car?" Gerard pulled away after a few bystanders witnessed their brief make out session.

"I guess...ooh can we stop by the supermarket, there is this meal I really want to make tonight you know just you and I and that big bed." Frank moved his hand lower, only for Gerard to open his car door to usher him inside.

"Frank?"

Frank buckled his seatbelt, then looked to Gerard.

"Yeah what is it?"

Gerard was overwhelmed by everything, had he created life? Was his imagination that strong, maybe if he wrote more he could see if it was real enough, or some drunken state of mind he couldn't escape from.

"I'm glad we met." 

Frank nuzzled onto his chest before kissing his neck. "Me too, that run in at the apartment with you apologising over and over. I fell in love with you instantly."

Gerard remembered running into a teenager the other day, _Frank was coming to life then, it was him._

**  
When Gerard and Frank got back home, he looked over the manuscript highlighting each detail he had typed out.

_Frank Iero, age 24 birthday?? October 31.. Lives in a apartment across town, affectioning and loving._

Gerard stopped highlighting only when he thought of his theory, _write something, see if it comes true. Something noticeable_ He started typing.

 _Frank started strumming his guitar to the opening line of 'hey Jude.'_ Gerard stopped typing listening, a moment later Frank was indeed playing _Hey Jude_ , Gerard took his typewriter covering it with a blanket, he didn't want to finish the story everything was perfect.

Frank stopped playing when a knock pounded the door, causing Gerard to be jerked from his seat.

"Hey is uh Gerard around?" Mikey spoke.

_Now he can respond? What the Hell._

"Oh yeah he's writing you know how _writers_ are, all work and no play." Frank earned a laugh from Mikey.

Gerard closed his bedroom door, smelling the homemade Italian meal, Frank made his rarely used kitchen into a warming friendly place.

"Gerard? There you are, thought you were going to become a shut in." Frank walked up, kissing him on the cheek while Mikey pretended to look at his DVD collection.

"Uh yeah, just writing. Hey Mikey! Could I speak to you for a minute."

Mikey raised his eyebrows then nodded. Frank went back into the kitchen, turning up the CD player which played _The Cure_.

"I'll be back just give me a moment." Gerard shouted over the music.

"Are you finally dating? Or is that a fan of yours?" Mikey spoke as soon as the front door closed.

"Wait? What. No Mikey remember how I tried texting you all day and calling you?"

"No, actually I thought your phone was butt dialing me."

"How can texting be fucking butt dialing you?!" Gerard exclaimed rubbing his hands throughout his greasy hair.

"Okay okay, so who is that? Did you hire someone off a dating site to be your so called boyfriend?"

Gerard wanted to shake Mikey, instead he took a deep calming breath. 

"I made him."

"You what?"

"I wrote him into existence, remember _Dream guy?_ well I think he gathered enough I don't even fucking know." 

"Gerard, I hate to say this but I'm calling a fucking doctor you need help this isn't funny." Mikey reached into his pocket pulling out his phone.

Gerard's eyes widen before Mikey can even dial, he takes his phone shoving it into his back pocket.

"Dude, people don't fucking appear from books what the hell are you on? Coke, meth, weed? Pills?" Mikey tried reaching for his phone.

"No I can prove it, come inside and watch."

Mikey followed Gerard inside, he pulled back the typewriter thinking of what to say.

"Oh right, if Frank is real and whatever you're going to fucking type comes true then you have a gift that creates life. If you're wrong then I can take you to a loony bin."

"Sounds fair enough."

Gerard thought of Frank doing something that would blow Mikey away, instead he typed up a simple task that was noticeable.

_Frank, called out the Way brothers challenging them to a pillow fight._

Mikey read the sentence then waited, until Frank rounded the corner snaking Mikey head first with a pillow.

"I challenge you and Gerard to a battle of death by pillows."

Mikey then took a pillow tossing it at Frank, before he ran back to the kitchen.

 

"Holy shit, Gerard.." Mikey was astounded and picked up his glasses, Gerard nodded silently before typing up a new sentence.

 _Frank then put the pillow down instead shouting dinner was done._

"Dinner is done! Quit screwing around and come and eat it!!"

Gerard looked left to right at Mikey who was snickering.

"All right so you can bring characters to life, what's next animals?" Mikey sat down.

"Shit, you shut up this is my one chance and I'm not fucking it up." Gerard spat out.

"Are you two okay?" Frank peered into the bedroom.

"Sure, just fine actually getting ready to eat dinner." Mikey lied.

Gerard followed the two out to the kitchen, sure it was a unexplainable situation but it couldn't hurt to stretch it a little further than it already has.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what we should do this weekend?" Frank was laying in Gerard's lap, they were outside at the park enjoying the warm weather for a change.

"What, should we do? See a new movie?" Gerard breezed, he earned a couple of starstruck glances from teenagers and even one comment from a disgusted old man who told his grandchildren to stay away from the disgusting homos.

"No you introduce your mom, to me I mean if we're going to be dating." Frank wrapped his hands with Gerard.

"Are _you_ sure you want to meet her? She isn't well." Gerard quickly lied, wanting to buy more time.

Frank sat up before pining Gerard to the ground, with a vicious smile spreading across his face. 

"Frank let me up now.." Gerard struggled only to start laughing at Frank's smaller body on top of him.

"Never, unless you say we can go meet her." Frank held his grip not painfully but enough for Gerard not to move.

"Fine...you win now unpin me or else I'm going to scream that you've kidnapped me." Gerard felt a release from his death grip, he saw the grandfather was back with his mouth wide open with his two grandchildren holding ice cream cones.

"Can't you do that at home? There are _children_ here that play." He whizzed past them, only Frank rolled his eyes before tossing a empty water bottle at the back of his head.

"We weren't doing anything you old coop." Frank shouted, the grandfather turned a shade of red before pulling on his grandchildren's arms dragging them to their car. Frank scoffed.

"What a coward he thinks he can tell people what's right and wrong fucking homophobic asshole." Frank remarked.

Gerard laughed, before picking up their stuff he and Frank held hands as they left the park. 

"We weren't even kissing or anything!" Gerard chirped in.

The grandfather was still placing his grandchildren in the car, when unexpectedly Frank took him by the waist pinning him against the stone wall, he could hear his heartbeat thundering against his ears. Frank wasn't doing anything yet until the grandfather looked over again, then he felt his warm lips enveloping his own it was a small quick kiss but enough to piss the grandfather off.

"Disgusting." They heard him say he climbed into his car driving away.

"So is your depend diaper but we don't mention it." Gerard found himself saying.

Frank grinned madly like he had found twenty bucks. 

"Let's go home, before I kick some old dude's ass." Frank guided the two towards Gerard's hybrid. 

**  
The phone rang later that evening, after Frank had left to go work at the cafe down the street from Gerard.

He sighed, it was like being high when Frank was around. Now everything was dimmed down, he sat down his leftover spaghetti before answering.

"Hello? This is Gerard." He greeted.

 _"Gerard it's Spencer I was wondering if you've started on that book yet? Because we can't keep pushing deadlines for you."_ Spencer a editor and part time friend of Gerard's.

Gerard walked into his room fingering the half finished novel, he had started on..it was even untitled. _what do I say I made up my dream boyfriend after writing it?_

 _"Hellloooo? You still there?"_ Spencer sounded frustrated.

"Yeah I'm still here, actually I wrote almost 400 pages so far into it. I'll send you the first draft by tonight." Gerard decided not to say he was in the novel after all he called himself in the book 'Gee'. 

_"That's great, just email it over."_

Gerard but down on his lip, he couldn't email it, this was the first novel he had typed on a typewriter. 

"I can't email it, do you have a fax machine?" Gerard could hear Spencer's muffled cursing.

_"Gerard who actually has a fax machine anymore? I'll just pick up the draft tonight."_

"That's fine, I'll see you at uh eight?" Gerard glanced at his clock it was nearly seven.

 _"It better be good or I'm going to personally fire myself as your editor._ Spencer then hung up the phone, without a good bye.

"Time to tidy up." He wanted to type more on the typewriter, but why? Why ruin what was perfect his dream guy was alive, he didn't want to fix anything or change it. 

He took the typewriter shoving it under his bed beneath a box of fan letters and a few to be forgotten erotic fan letters he had collected from over the number of years.

He wouldn't dare touch the typewriter again not for awhile at least.

**  
That weekend to Gerard's promise he took Frank to meet his mom, who was bursting to meet Gerard's new boyfriend.

"Holy shit, your mom has tons of porcelain dolls it's fucking creepy man." Frank sat down next to Gerard while Donna was making dinner.

"Shhh, they'll come to life and murder us." Gerard mocked.

Frank looked around before clinging to Gerard. "Good thing I got my knight in shinning armor."

Donna rounded the corner and like a bunch of jittery teenagers the two pulled away, even if Donna didn't mind who Gerard dated she was still strict on displays of affection.

"So Frank how did you meet my Gerard, I thought he wasn't the dating type." She handed them both a mug filled with coffee, while she sipped her own.

"It's kinda funny, I ran literally into him and since then we just hit it off." Frank said dreamy.

"That's great to know, finally Gerard dates again I thought after the Bert situation he was doomed to be alone." 

Gerard shot her a look, why did she have to bring up Bert after all these years.

"Hey Mom is dinner ready, I think it's burning." Gerard didn't want Bert's name brought up again or Frank to say it.

"Oh sweetie it's fine, Frank would you mind lending me a hand in the kitchen? It won't take much time."  
Donna smiled widely, to Gerard it was a wolf in disguise. 

"Sure, Gerard I'll be right back." Frank got up from the flowery sofa.

Gerard took out his phone calling Spencer to see if he liked the draft so far.

"Hello is this Spencer?" Gerard heard a burst of laughter from the kitchen.

 _"It's great! I just wish there was more details after the breakfast date."_ Spencer sounded excited.

"I'll be adding more details later, after I get back from my mom's I'm glad you like it." Gerard smiled lazily.

 _"That's great, have a nice weekend I'll talk to you later."_  
Spencer hung up while Gerard walked into the kitchen to help.

Gerard stopped shortly to see a pleasant scene, his mother was showing Frank all the in and outs of her kitchen she was proud of it. 

If Donna liked Frank, it was a sure deal everything was going to work after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a flashback and slight mention of pikey.

Gerard should of been typing on his typewriter, instead he was making out with Bert. After all, Bert made Gerard feel like his world wasn't sinking. 

"Gerard, I was thinking." Bert pulled away from Gerard. It was after being snowed in, Bert suggested they rent a movie and eat a quick meal. Gerard wasn't the type to cook, so he popped in a couple of TV dinners wincing at the cardboard taste.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gerard looked into Bert's eyes he felt like a excited puppy after its owner came home.

"Maybe you should I dunno take a-." 

Gerard knew the word that was coming next, and he wanted nothing to deal with it. 

"Don't you dare say it to me _Bert_! I can change i promise I'll stop drinking I'll cook real food."

"A break." Bert said the words before Gerard could even take them in.

"Why? What did I do wrong?!" Gerard held onto Bert's hand it didn't feel warm and friendly anymore it felt cold and strange. 

"Because Gerard I think we should see other people." Bert picked up the remote trying to turn up the film neither of them could remember what it was about. 

" _Other people?_ What the fuck?!" Gerard stood up grabbing the remote from Bert's hand. 

"Gerard don't do this..don't please." Bert felt embarrassed by his behaviour.

"Do what? Oh you mean break my fucking heart!?" And with that Gerard ripped the remote throwing it across the room, it hit a photo of them ironically. 

"Gerard..I still love you i just need a break for awhile." Bert took the broken frame frowning at it. 

"Fuck you get out!!" Gerard began to kick everything over the tv stand shattered, the coffee table was chipped. Anything he could get his hands on he was sent to destroy. 

"It's fucking freezing out and I doubt you're going to drive me home." Bert was no longer calm. 

"Then fucking _walk_. I don't care just like you don't care." Gerard threw a heavy book at him that ended up producing a hole in the wall. 

"Gerard you have fucking issues, the only reason I stuck around this long is because I actually _cared once_ , before you became a fucking drunk that can't even write without fucking it up!" Bert gathered his coat, and was slipping his shoes on. 

"Oh really? Well you weren't that supported on when I fucking started to write that book. And fuck you, I don't care if I have issues." Gerard was out of breath, he continued into the kitchen throwing each photo of the two off the fridge tearing them in half.

"I lied! I'm breaking up with your psycho ass before you cut me up." Bert then slammed the front door, in Gerard's distress he took the largest butcher knife tossing it at the door, it hit the door only for it to clatter to the floor.

"I don't need you." Gerard then helped himself to the nearest bottle of whiskey shutting himself in his bedroom, he didn't bother with the mess. 

He didn't leave his room until the maid he called arrived nearly a week later to clean up the mess. 

**

"Gerard why didn't you tell me how cute you were as a kid?!" Frank and Gerard were driving home after visiting Gerard's mother. 

"I wasn't cute! I was fat and very awkward." Gerard protested.

"No you weren't and that outfit of you in that _Peter Pan_ costume was a something I couldn't resist looking at." Frank leaned on Gerard's shoulder. 

Frank while Gerard kept focus on the road, unzipped Gerard's pants. 

"Uh Frank what are you doing?" Gerard kept his remained focus on the road. 

"Shh you're going to ruin it." Gerard felt Frank's warm hand slip inside his boxers.

Gerard nearly crashed into a pole, as Frank wrapped a gentle grip around his member. 

" _Fucking Hell._ Frankie what are you doing?!" 

Frank curled a smile, he started moving his hand until he built a steadily speed, to Gerard caused him to moan uncontrollably. "Fucking Hell..don't stop it." He felt guilty as he darted his eyes to Frank.

"I'm thanking you for taking me out to meet your mom." Frank said never missing a beat. 

Gerard let a moan out much to Frank's satisfaction, began to build up speed, close to Gerard's climax.

"You're so good at this, fuck." Gerard could feel his harden dick was leaking close to finishing.

"I love it when you speak like that." Frank then felt the release of Gerard's cum, he wiped it on a napkin that Gerard produced.

"That was amazing, holy shit." Gerard was filled with ecstasy, he felt guilty because Frank sat there unfulfilled. 

"Frankie, fuck I feel awful I can't do anything for you." Gerard actually did feel bad, only Frank's pleasing tone made it worse almost as if he were a robot.

"Anything to make you happy Gee." Frank smiled a little sadly before turning the radio on.

**

"I'm telling you, Pete my brother fucking has a boyfriend.." Mikey was investigating the empty house of his brother's with Pete in tow.

"Oh really? Where are the photos or fuck even a photo of the guy?" Pete was helping himself to a bowl of cereal while Mikey was reading Gerard's bank statements.

"They just like started dating not even two weeks ago, but he's the perfect guy for him! He cooks, he cleans he's like a fucking housewife for him."

"Kinky do they _role play_ too?" Pete picked up the box of cereal pouring until it filled the brim.

"Pete really? I don't know why don't you join in and become a fucking threesome?" Mikey sat on the misshaped couch giving up.

"I guess he really does have a boyfriend. I mean he kept a diary." Pete held out the draft Gerard had wrote out about Frank.

"Lemme see that." Mikey jerked the draft away from him flicking to a random page.

 _Mikey way tried his best to hide his feelings for Pete his longtime friend and part time lover._ Mikey turned beet red, who the fuck needs to write about his _love_ life?! Especially his own _brother_.

"What does it say?" Pete tried to peer over his shoulder.

"It says my brother is a fucking asshole." Mikey grinned. 

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Pete jerked the draft away. 

Pete scanned the same page Mikey read, his smile becoming more broadly. 

"Aw Mikey you have _feelings_ for me? I wouldn't of even guessed." He began to make kissing faces.

"Shut the fuck up." Mikey was turning a deep shade of red.

"Make me." Pete stood with his arms folded, not allowing Mikey pass.

"Dude come on Gerard is going to be home like in a hour or so." Mikey didn't dare look into his face.

"Just tell me if you have feelings or not." Pete waved the draft.

"If I say yes will you come on so we don't become murdered by Gerard." Mikey exclaimed.

"Maybe, depending on how you express it." Pete said with a grin.

"Fine then." Mikey took Pete by surprise pulling him closely, he found his lips kissing them lightly, it soon turned into a deepened kiss that left Pete breathless.

" _Wow_ you have been hiding that? For how long?" Pete sat the draft back in place, he placed his empty bowl in the sink.

"Yeah I guess so, now seriously we have to go." Mikey took Pete by the hand dragging him to the front door.

"Someone's eager to leave. Or maybe it's to get closer to someone." Pete shouted as they climbed the stairs taking two at a time. 

"Shut up...you idiot."

"You know you love me." Pete echoed. 

Mikey quickly unlocked his car while Pete climbed in, becoming cozy to Mikey while he drove.

"Does this mean I'm out of the friendzone?" Pete tickled Mikey's arm. 

"Cut it out and maybe just stop tickling me." Mikey laughed.

Pete was satisfied enough with the answer, he leaned on Mikey's shoulder. 

Maybe Gerard could bring things to life, and maybe even bring relationships to life.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard stood by Brendon Urie's pool he felt awkward at parties especially when he only knew four people out of the hundreds that were attending. 

Sipping his coke, he was trying to remain sober letting Frank mingle with almost everyone. _He's having the time of his life, and he's drunk!_ His voice rang throughout.

"Gerard is that you?" A voice caused him to spill the contents of his coke all over his pants.

Gerard bent down to pick up the contents of his remaining coke he looked through a curtain of his hair to see the voice belonged to _Bert_. His heart began to grow louder flooding his ears.

"Yeah? What do you even want?" Gerard still even after all these years was hurt by Bert.

"I'm shocked you're even here, didn't you move away?" Bert's formerly long black hair was now chopped off replaced with a bright pink. 

"No, I didn't..what do you even want can't I enjoy myself?" 

Bert sat down on a lawn chair, the night sky shinned against his face. "How were you enjoying yourself? You look pretty _alone_." 

Gerard wanted to laugh and introduce Frank to him, but something inside him told him not to.

"So? I'm happy even though you broke my heart." 

"Gerard I was with you for years, I can tell you're not happy." Bert's tone was pitiful.

"Bert if you think you can fuck with me or try to date me again you're wrong." 

Bert shot him a look. "Why the _fuck_ would I want to be with your psycho ass again?" 

Gerard actually could feel the acid in each word. His body felt tense he couldn't go through it again, he watched Bert smile as if he was sharing a private joke with himself.

Gerard moved away from Bert going inside the home, where loud music and a swarm of people happy and obviously drunk took Gerard away, he spied the counter filled with alcohol he stormed his way through to grab a bottle of vodka he didn't care about being sober any longer. 

**  
Frank was having a great time, he was chatting with Brendon that seemed pretty great, he showed him his amazing record collection.

"So how did you meet Gerard anyway he doesn't seem the type to date." Brendon said.

Frank didn't honestly remember, all he kept seeing was him running into Gerard and after that everything was fuzzy. 

"It was pure luck I guess..he even took me to meet his mom." 

_Frank could go on and on about Gerard it seemed a little strange that he couldn't say anything negative about him._ Brendon couldn't see Gerard being the hostile type.

"What do your parents think about him?" Brendon sat on a stool watching Frank carefully.

"My parents are dead." Frank said without much emotion.

"Your _parents_ are dead, I'm so sorry to hear that." Brendon never met anyone without any emotional attachments, _his parents are dead and he said it like it was the weather._

"It's okay, as long as I have Gerard nothing bad can happen." Frank sat motionless.

"Are you okay?" It was getting weirder each minute.

"I'm fine, hey thanks for showing me your record collection I need to find Gerard now. Good bye." Frank left Brendon's bedroom leaving him confused. 

"If he's happy with Gerard, I guess he's not that strange." Brendon allowed himself back into his own party, he saw Frank disappear through the crowd of party goers. 

**

"Gerard? Are you out here?!" Frank was becoming worried Gerard left him. He sat next to the calming pool, his feet felt on fire.

 _A quick dip doesn't hurt._ Rolling his pant legs up Frank took his shoes off then his socks, he stuck his feet in. 

"Frank isn't it?" A man with pink hair was smoking a cigarette, he seemed calm.

"Uh yeah I'm Frank..." Frank held out a free hand.

"I'm Bert, a old friend of Gerard's." he shook his hand, Bert seemed so familiar to Frank. He couldn't place him though anywhere in his mind.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gerard's boyfriend _actually new boyfriend_." Bert nodded.

Bert took off his own socks and shoes. "You don't mind if I join you?" Frank moved making room for him.

"How do you know Gerard?" Frank accidentally kicked Bert's feet who took no notice. 

"We were best friends I guess..then one day he stopped calling me and we kinda drifted apart." Bert shrugged.

"That sucks, hey maybe we should invite you over for dinner sometime you would love my famous lasagne." Frank slurred, he felt a little drunk. 

"I think I would enjoy that." Bert parted Frank's hair. 

"Hey what are you doing?" Frank laughed. 

"Do you know how cute you are?" 

Bert seemed like a nice guy, but he was causing Frank to feel violated.

"I'm Gerard's boyfriend..I'm not interested." Frank's voice was firm.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Bert pulled Frank closer pressing his lips against Frank's own.

Frank struggled against Bert it felt all wrong, he didn't want this he why wasn't it Gerard he was kissing, not some random stranger.

" _Frank?_ " Bert pushed Frank away in time to see Gerard holding a bottle of vodka with his eyes bloodshot.

"Gerard it's not what you think, he _kissed_ me!" Frank protested.

"No. Frank how could you? I thought you loved me." Gerard threw the bottle of vodka narrowly hitting a car.

"Gerard I love you more than anything, please don't." Gerard was shaking his head.

"Well I see you two have something to talk about, it was nice seeing you both." Bert took his shoes before rejoining the party.

"You can't do this, you're supposed to listen to me! I can make you do anything." Gerard was drunk.

"Are you drunk?" 

Gerard scoffed, he took Frank by his arm. "We are going home now."

"You don't believe Bert do you? I would never cheat on you I fucking love you." Frank was being dragged to Gerard's hybrid.

"No fuck you." Gerard's tone was hostile. 

"You shouldn't be driving you're _drunk._." Frank fought against his tears streaming down his face.

"And you're not drunk? Maybe you should be with Bert, after all you like kissing him so much." Gerard started his engine, Frank wanted to cower to hide away from the world namely Gerard alone.

"I'm sorry if you think I kissed Bert, I would never cheat on you."

Gerard rolled his window down letting the cool air gush against his face. "I'm sorry too." 

Frank looked at Gerard, who was going in and out of traffic. "Gerard you should let me drive, look out!" 

Gerard avoided hitting a SUV, and pulled to the shoulder of the road.

Bright lights exposed the expression on his face fear and pain. "I'm truly sorry Frank." 

"I'm sorry too I love you." Frank still hadn't heard Gerard say it back.

"Maybe we should-." Gerard began to speak when a loud crashing sent the two flipping over in their car.

"Gerard-." A blinding of lights flooded Frank's eyesight he reached for his seatbelt only for him to black out.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank opened his eyes to see he was hooked to a few machines he went to move his right arm only to set off a set of alarms.

_Gerard? Where was Gerard?!_

He began to panic setting off a few machines, that alerted a over helpful nurse she ran to his aid checking his heart rate and along other things Frank couldn't make out.

"Mr. Iero, you have to remain calm, we can't have you going overboard." She took out a syringe placing it into his Iv drop. 

"What's that? Where's _Gerard?_ Please tell me." Frank's was groggily as he spoke.

The nurse took the syringe out tossing the used needle into a hazard basket. "That gentleman you came in with he suffered a few injures and he's in a coma." She took his clipboard checking a few things before setting it back.

"What did you give me? Fuck." Frank slurred.

She shook her head. "It's something for you to sleep, and Mr. Iero we are at a hospital please be respectful of the others." 

Frank was almost relaxed again when the thought of Gerard being in a coma crossed his mind.

"Gerard's in a _coma?!_ I need to see him now!" Frank made an attempt to get up only to feel the drugs moving through his system. 

"Mr. Iero you can see your friend _later,_ now please get some rest!" She scolded him.

"Wait how did you know my name?" Frank fought against sleep peeling his eyes open.

"Your friend Gerard told us your name before he passed out, luckily for you he knew everything about you." 

Frank struggled to stay awake, the drugs took a affect pulling Frank into darkness.

 

**  
A few weeks later Frank was adjusting to life without Gerard, who he visited each day after work rain or shine. 

As he sat in Gerard's apartment everything felt out of place, almost dragging him under. He watched tv trying to push out the recent questions that had recently raised his suspicion on who he even was.

 _Why don't I have any childhood photos? Why can't I remember anything after running into Gerard? How did Gerard know my blood type when I didn't even know it._ Frank yearned to know more, without Gerard around Frank had nothing but time. 

He began by going through Gerard's laptop that after three tries he cracked the password, _who else uses batman as a password?_ He opened up his email careful not to open anything that Gerard would suspect.

With nothing turning up he checked the Internet history normal items appeared, a few self googles and typical stuff including a eBay bid for a set of comics. 

"Nothing strange here.." He closed the laptop shutting it down.

He began to investigate more he opened serval cabinets, to only find junk and tax forms _Gerard how are you so fucking boring?_

He moved towards Gerard's bedroom, the bed remained unmade Frank kept everything in place even leaving a unfinished coffee mug on the dresser.

He checked under the bed finding fan letters and a few x rated fan letters Frank didn't dare touch. 

He was aborting Gerard's bedroom when his hands hit something metal and cold.

He pulled it out, exposing a typewriter. He shrugged knowing Gerard was and is a writer. 

_Wasn't he writing a novel when you met him?_ He took the typewriter inspecting it. 

The typewriter seemed unused, almost. He placed a blank piece of paper inside it, not knowing what to type he stared at it until the phone rang. 

He picked it reading the caller ID he heaved a sigh of relief.

 _Mikey_. 

"Get back! I'm on the phone." Frank recoiled from the phone, Mikey was shouting at Pete.

"Sorry _hello?_ " Mikey's voice was calmer now.

"Hey Mikey..what's up?" Frank settled on sitting on the sofa.

"I was just checking in on you, after all with Gerard still in a coma. You seemed a bit lonely..hey do you want Pete and I to stop by?" Mikey's tone was concerned. 

Frank looked towards the typewriter _what could I even write about?_

"Sure, I guess you could come over in a hour just let me tidy up." Frank told Mikey good bye and hung up.

He took the typewriter, placing it on the counter he couldn't think of anything to write. Setting it aside, he started to tidy the home up.

He picked up a pile of newspapers tossing them into the recycle bin. Almost forgetting Gerard was gone he cleaned forcing his mind somewhere else.

His arms were deep into scrubbing the floor, until he heard Pete and Mikey letting theirselves in.

"Frank? You here?!" Pete hadn't met Frank yet, and was surprised by the man standing before him he wore a black shirt spotted with bleach, his jeans hung off him. Pete suspected they were Gerard's, his hair was at his chin it looked like it hadn't been properly washed in weeks.

"Hey Mikey. And I'm Frank nice to meet you." He shook Pete's hand.

"It's awesome to meet you Frank, maybe you should quit cleaning and come sit down." Pete noticed Frank's fingertips were bleeding.

_Who knows how long he was cleaning for._

"Sure, uh do want anything to drink?" 

"Frank just sit down, it's okay." Mikey watched a zombie like Frank stare blankly at them.

"Do you need help or do you got it?" Pete held out a hand. 

"I'm fine." Frank sat on a chair while Pete and Mikey exchanged looks.

"Should we tell him?" Mikey had broken Gerard's promise telling Pete what he could do.

"If it makes it any _easier_ or harder on him I guess you should say something." Pete took Mikey's hand in his. 

Mikey couldn't bare to see him unmoving almost less human. Maybe it had deal with the fact Gerard wasn't writing enough to keep him alive.

"Frank, don't you ever wonder why you can't remember who you were after meeting Gerard?" Mikey spoke softly drawing Frank in.

"No, I don't life with Gerard is great." Frank lied.

"You don't? There has to be something inside you that's dying to know." Pete helped.

Frank looked at the two of them with large eyes that mirrored them.

"You see that typewriter?" Mikey pointed at it, Frank nodded.

"I don't know how to explain this but.-"

"Gerard wrote about his dream guy and that dream guy was _you_." Pete watched Frank nod still not understanding.

"He brought you to life, I don't know fucking how he did it but he's never typed anything on that typewriter before.." Mikey said avoiding Frank's eyes.

"How do you know about all of this?! I'm a real person I had a happy family." Frank shouted. "People aren't brought to life that's fucking bull shit."

Pete sighed heavily before pulling out the draft Gerard had wrote.

"He wrote about you everything, your love life, your favourite music even your childhood. Frank you have always been part of Gerard's life even when we were kids, he would pretend you _were_ there." Mikey's voice was sad it became too much for Frank.

He gripped the draft turning pages each one was correct, he felt sick. 

"I'm not real?" Frank wanted to race by Gerard's side to confront him. 

"You're alive in a sense, but no you're not actually real." Pete offered.

Frank couldn't move, he felt the tears slipping down his face smearing the ink on the draft, it was untitled. But it was enough to prove Frank never meant anything to Gerard.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day after work Frank, arrived at Gerard's hospital room. He watched the man he loved so much sleep peacefully he couldn't stand it holding the copy of the draft he was given, he thought of tossing it throwing it at Gerard. 

_How did he bring a fictional character to life, why did he do this?!_ He felt himself shaking, he opened the draft reading a page.

_Gee sat beside Frank amazed how lucky he was he ran into Frank, he took out a journal showing Frank everything he had wrote about them._

_"Is this about me?" Frank seemed astounded by the thickness of the dog eared journal._

 

_"No it's about us, ever since I met you I felt as if I was made whole again. I love you Frank."_

Frank closed the draft, if everything Gerard had wrote about Frank was true, _does that mean Gerard truly loves him_. 

Gerard remained motionless, Frank not knowing what to do left again leaving Gerard.

**

"And you say it's a novel? About what?" Spencer Smith had heard all about Gerard's accident, he was greeted by a shaggy haired man who looked like he hadn't slept well in weeks.

"It's a novel about true love, Gerard was writing it before he slipped into a coma but I added a few chapters to it." Frank rubbed his face feeling embarrassed, after all he was handing over his love life to a stranger almost.

Spencer sat the draft on his desk, Frank could feel his eyes on him.

"I'll look it over and I'm sure it'll be a big hit like his last novel. Who are you anyway?" Spencer asked him once again.

"Just an old friend of Gerard's. you could say since childhood." Frank told Spencer to give all the credit to Gerard, after that he turned on his heel leaving Spencer Smith's office.

**

_Best selling author Gerard Way does it again!! selling more than a million copies of his small novel._

_Although the man himself is in a coma, from a recent car accident that has left the fans of the author in peril, but according to a inside source he's a on a speedy recovery, and will soon enough be writing..again but many wonder who the two characters in the novel were, could they be based off someone Gerard knew? Or is it a tragic love story himself has gone through? As for other star news Ryan Ross was seen outside of-_. 

Frank's eyes scanned the newspaper article, feeling pleased with the positive feedback the novel has received, Gerard was still in a coma it had only been a few weeks, but something inside of Frank told him Gerard might not wake up.

He shook his head throwing the discarded paper away, he sat in Gerard's living room wearing one of his large sweaters enjoying his scent. 

No one knew that Frank had a part in giving the novel over to be published, he added two chapters to the draft of his own..no one could tell the difference.

He wrote one chapter on what Frank in the novel did, before meeting Gerard including a childhood that he was ripped of.

The second was Frank, living his own life apart from Gerard, having his own feelings and wants. Frank added an ending that he knew wouldn't come true.

 _Gee awoke from his coma, and stared at Frank standing over him_ , _in a rush he asked who Frank was._

 _"I'm Frank, don't you remember me at all?_ Frank watched Gerard blink serval times before a nurse escorted him away.

It wasn't fictional though, it had happened the day Frank had chosen to publish the novel.

Frank had arrived after reviving a phone call from the hospital Gerard had woken up.

"He doesn't remember me?! Why?" He asked the nurse who shook her head.

"He's suffering some memory loss, it can take years or weeks for him to remember his own name even." 

"Then I really am unimportant, Gerard doesn't even remember me! I'm his fucking boyfriend!!" In a sudden rush he knocked over a counter filled with papers, not feeling any better about himself.

"Mr. Iero, I advise you to come back when you can _control_ your temper, your boyfriend is in a fragile state of mind."

Frank said nothing, he kicked over a trash can on his way out. He glanced once more at Gerard, who was being placed under heavy sedatives.

"I love you Gerard." And once again Frank heard nothing from him.

After that mishap, Gerard was placed in a medically induced coma, while Frank still saw him it wasn't the same.


	8. Chapter 8

"Frank? Your name is Frank?" Gerard struggled with the name it sounded right in his mouth, but he couldn't place Frank anywhere on his mind.

Frank nodded sadly, it was nearly a month later and after battling the doctors advice he was allowed to take Gerard home, he remerged into life easily. He could do simple tasks, he could eat by himself he could call his brother Mikey on a phone but he could not remember who _Frank_ was.

"That's right Gerard, I'm Frank your-".

He stopped himself, looking at the man he had once would do anything for a lesser shell of whom he was broke Frank's painted on smile. _I'm his boyfriend and he doesn't even remember it._

Gerard's hair hung at his neck, he had begged Frank to dye it again black with hints of green in it, if Gerard could remember to dye his hair, _why the fuck can't he remember someone he had created?_

"You are what?" Gerard's eyebrows creased together, he could remember sometimes that Frank was his friend. 

"I'm your friend, that's all I wanted to say." Frank could feel himself hold back a sobbing fit.

"That's good, I needed to make sure you're my friend..hey do wanna go watch _star wars?_ " Frank sighed it was like being in that fucking Adam Sandler film when the girl can't remember shit.

"Don't you want to go out to eat some food? I mean we watch Star Wars all the _time_." Frank tested Gerard to see if the old one would emerge begging him to go out on a coffee date, instead nothing 'new' Gerard was lost in his world on enough drugs to make Frank tear his hair out.

"Or we can watch Star Wars again.." Frank sighed finding the remote to play Star Wars, he cringed hearing the opening title, he was trapped in his own personal prison.

"Hey Frank?" Gerard was curled in a blanket Frank had wrapped around him.

"Yeah what is it?" Gerard never asked for anything after Star Wars started to play, not even for him to pause the movie when he used the bathroom.

_It was rare._

"Could you sit with...me?" Frank watched him blush like a schoolgirl, another thing that Frank welcomed was their relationship had started over slowly, even Mikey had tried explaining that Frank and him dated but it was erased from his mind.

The doctors had explained if Gerard had suffer anymore damage to his brain he would of became another lost cause or a vegetable. 

"Yeah..sure..do you want anything?" Frank's voice was shaking.

Gerard wasn't allowed to drink alcohol, or barely smoke a cigarette. _Frank had sneaked in a cigarette every now and then to Gerard._

"A water bottle is all." Gerard asked his usual request, Frank pulled out a water tossing it to Gerard who caught it gracefully.

"Thanks, now please come watch the movie with me." 

Frank felt sad, he decided to enjoy himself, after all Gerard would barely remember any of this tomorrow.

He sat next to Gerard, who innocently laid his typically greasy head on Frank's chest. 

"Frank you're my best friend, I wish I could remember you before the _accident_." He linked his fingers with Frank.

"I love you Gerard." Frank said those words each day, praying that Gerard would snap out of it, instead Gerard would stare vacantly at him.

Frank felt himself cry, while Gerard watched the movie..Frank couldn't help but blame himself. 

***

The next day it was Mikey's and Pete's turn to watch Gerard, after all he couldn't be left alone. Frank was selling his apartment on the other side of town to earn some extra cash.

Frank had left him alone once to buy food, and arrived home to see Gerard nude watching a episode of _the walking dead_ , with the living room torn apart. 

After that Frank depended on Mikey and Pete to watch him while he was out anything ranging from work to just taking a well needed break. 

"So Gerard, what do you want for dinner?" Pete held out a number of takeout menus while Mikey did a load of laundry.

"I don't care, whatever Frank likes." Gerard always wondered where he had ran off to leaving him alone with Pete or Mikey.

Pete sighed heavily. "Frank is a vegetarian, you eat meat..so-"

Gerard rolled his eyes in response, it was hard to believe he once was a national best seller, he barely knew about the last book he had wrote had been published. 

"Fine, I'll just order a fucking pizza." Pete mumbled.

Gerard sat watching a old sitcom he barely paid attention to, he closed his eyes trying to picture Frank before the big flash.

***

" _If he questions who you are, just remind him say your name or tell him the date or time you first met."_ A doctor instructed Frank.

Awhile after Frank was having troubles at home with Gerard remembering things he booked a numerous amount of appointments with failure at each visit.

Gerard was busy pretending to draw, he found out after being in a coma he was an excellent artist. He currently drew a vampire tearing off his victims head devouring it.

"How can he remember everything but _his boyfriend._ " Frank had taken Gerard to another doctor hoping there was anything pills a shot or even surgery to repair him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Iero, but I'm afraid it's not up to medical science to heal your friend, he'll become better slowly over time." The doctor offered Frank a kind smile before leaving him and Gerard. 

The session was over, Gerard was guided to the waiting room while Frank signed a few papers. 

"Hey Frank, what's wrong with me?" Gerard had simply said as Frank walked him to the door. 

"There's nothing wrong with you, why would you say _that?_ " Frank felt his heart, sink lower to the bottom of his stomach. 

"The doctor said I forget things _a lot._ What have I forgot about?" Gerard batted his eyes at Frank and it took everything inside him not to pull him over and tell him everything. 

_His mind can only handle so much, before he suffers another breakdown._

"It's nothing, you'll get better." Frank forced a smile on his face. 

"Alright, hey thanks for caring for me." Gerard slid inside the car and Frank started driving..to another doctor, it was going to be a long gruelling next few months. 

Although Frank was hopeful that Gerard would snap out of it, a voice in the back of his head told him otherwise. 

_He'll never be fully repaired again_. 


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard sat outside of the cafe, Frank was almost over with his shift. While Mikey and Pete were away, visiting Pete's parents. Frank had no choice but to bring Gerard along checking on him.

Frank was now distracted with Gerard and work, he barely registered the fact he was a fictional character Gerard had made up and fallen in love with. He seemed well put together but on the inside he was desperate for any sign that Gerard had returned.

It was nearly three months, and there was hardly any change in Gerard. Frank was forced to adjust to Gerard not knowing who he was, he couldn't kiss Gerard he couldn't go out on cute dates.

 _No,_ instead Frank focused himself on making sure everything was alright for Gerard, making sure he took his pills and he was fed each day.

Frank handed Gerard a cup of coffee, he was going to clock out.  
He noticed that Gerard was reading a book, another thing that Gerard had taken on, reading any novel and everything. 

His typewriter remained untouched however, sitting on a high shelf in the laundry room. 

"Hey Frank, can you sit with me there's something I want to show you." 

Frank sighed he looked for his manger that was bound to chop his head off if he caught Frank hanging out with his 'boyfriend' again. 

"Yes but only for a minute, I can't be fired otherwise I won't get paid and fuck why do you even care." Frank had found it he could say anything around Gerard without fear of him talking back.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "It's actually kinda weird but here." Gerard handed him a unmarked novel, if Frank was right it looked much like the untitled novel he had published. He had chosen not to title it after all, he was a fiction character that had been well born into Gerard's mind as a child.

He held the novel feeling a sense of familiarity, he watched Gerard drink his coffee, he decided to flip to any random page. He wanted to feel something _anything_ again between the two, he was tired of the prison he had placed himself in.

_Frank emerged from the doorway of Gee's apartment his hair hung loosely in his face, Gee bit down on his lips unsure how he could make it up to Frank, could he admit that running into him hadn't been a mistake? Or was Gee bound to push him away much like the others? Who was he kidding there wasn't anyone else._

"How did you get this book? I thought you were reading _The shining_?" Frank could feel the tears in his eyes, he wanted Gerard back, he couldn't pretend he didn't hold feelings for him.

"Mikey gave it to me, it's funny though the book isn't titled I call it no name, but it's weird I get that thing you know when people experience something more than once?" Gerard struggled with words and talking sometimes.

"Deja vu? Why would you get that from this?" Frank held the small novel at arms reach silently cursing Mikey out.

"I dunno, the characters seem in love. And one of them has your _name_ , and he sounds kinda cute." Gerard was hyped on caffeine Frank regretted not giving him decaf. 

"The character? Someone you can't even see is _cute?_ " 

Gerard nodded, he took the book back from Frank.

"God damn it _Iero_ , if you don't get your fucking ass in here!" He could hear his boss cursing him out. 

With a last glance at Gerard he walked back inside, the only place that could make Frank feel even more fucking awful.

***

That evening a tired Frank was laying on the couch, Gerard was in his bedroom reading still. 

Frank hadn't even taken his apron off, he had wished that Gerard had wrote Frank being a fucking winner of the lottery not a fucking slave to a coffee shop.

He fed Gerard that evening at his work, so he didn't need to worry about him for the rest of the evening.

 _Although_ he wished Gerard would bother him.

He must of dell asleep, he opened his eyes to see Gerard standing over him with the book in his hands, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare, what's wrong Gerard?" He feared that he had seen something to trigger Gerard into a non communicating way. He waited and nothing came.

"Hey do you want to watch Star Wars? I don't mind." Frank tired to offer him, the silence was causing his ears to ring.

Gerard still said nothing, he instead took Frank's hand linking the two together like he normally did after a nightmare.

"Frank? I think I remember you." Gerard's voice was no longer childish, it held a hinge of regret.

Frank felt his heart skip a beat, _I'm dreaming, I'll wake up and Gerard will be still wearing his old ratty shirt and batman boxers like a child, and he won't know Frank._

"What do you remember? It's okay go as fast as you can." Frank sat up not letting go of Gerard.

"We were arguing in the car, and you said you love me and I was drunk..it was my fault I let myself hit that car, I thought it would be better to be _dead_ , how long ago was this?"

Frank waved his hand. "It doesn't matter, whatever was going through your mind that night doesn't matter."

Gerard looked confused and looked back at the novel.

"I wrote this, before the crash I think I wrote you into existence, I meant to eventually tell you but it all became too much, I don't know-"

Frank watched Gerard cry and toss the book angrily against the wall. "I hurt you Frank, and I almost killed us both..the things I have done, I don't deserve you." 

"Shut up Gerard, I've learned so much in the past few months if it hadn't happen the car crash..I think eventually you would of grew tired of me- and I'm okay with that." Frank smiled sadly.

"I told you even in the book, I would never become tired of you fucking Christ I shouldn't even be alive, and no I don't want to know how the book was published just like I don't want to know how the Hell I brought you to life."

There was a silence between the two, Frank didn't know how long he had until Gerard couldn't remember anything.

"How long have you been remembering?" Frank could tell over the past week Gerard was becoming more himself again, depending less on Frank.

"Awhile now, it took me to finish the book to realize it." Gerard finished. 

Frank thought of the times he thought Gerard was doomed to be a hopeless case, and the idea of giving him to a medical home had crossed his mind many times.

"Do you want to start over?" Frank suggested, not thinking Gerard would want to.

"I think that maybe, that would be for the best." Gerard got off the floor to sit next to Frank.

"Hi I'm-" Gerard was cut off as Frank pressed his lips hungrily against his, he had waited so long to awaken to his old Gerard to see the man he loved.

Gerard allowed Frank to kiss him, he tangled his hands in Frank's hair remembering the first time they kissed.

 _This is real, Frank is real and so is your love_ His mind screamed at him.

"Wow, that's defining..when do you want to go out for dinner?" Gerard was breathless.

"Shut up, I'll cook you a meal that will make you forget everything you ever knew about." Frank laughed at his own joke.

"Right, now about we watch Star Wars again..for old times sake." 

Frank already pulled the remote out turning it on. 

"I love you Frank, I don't think I have said that in a while." Gerard welcomed the change.

Frank instead smiled, pulling him against his chest. "I know."

He pressed his lips gingerly against Gerard's, he could do this. Frank wasn't something or fictional he was real.

Gerard found it that life was stranger than any fictional Star Wars movie and allowed himself to become enclosed with Frank.

_Second chances are rare._

He couldn't wait to say how much he loved Frank each day and he was ready for a new chance again, and this time he wasn't going to screw it up. 

Frank, pulled Gerard against himself he allowed himself to fall asleep knowing that in the morning he could make pancakes and Gerard would be okay.

~FIN~


End file.
